Jackie Bags Hyde
by BehindMyBlueEyes
Summary: My retelling of how the episode Jackie Bags Hyde, and how it should have happened. I am a huge JH shipper!


Jackie Bags Hyde

By: Fate's Bitch

A/N: Basically this is another retelling of Jackie Bags Hdye, at least how it should have gone anyway. Enjoy! Leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.

Hyde looked down at Chip on the ground. He couldn't believe he had just punched him. For calling Jackie a bitch!

I must have had some bad stuff in the circle.

"Steven what happened?" Jackie asked.

"What? Nothing. Just...somebody...and, then a guy... said..."bitch"...and it was nothing." he responded.

"Oh my God, he called me a bitch and you hit him!"

"No."

"Liar! I am the bitch and you love me." Jackie said loudly while looking at him adoringly.

Hyde stalked into the kitchen, and after an infuriating talk with Mrs. Forman he walked back outside.

"Jackie get your car we're going on a freaking date." He yelled.

"Oh my God it's a Veteran's Day miracle!" she said happily.

Hyde drove her car to Fatso Burger and got a couple of sodas, and drove up to Inspiration Point.

"Steven this has been the best date ever!"

"We haven't talked in 30 minutes Jackie."

"That's okay. Steven, you don't have to say anything. I understand you."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Sure. Ok, so you're probably sitting there thinking, "I'm on this date with this girl who really, _really_ likes me... and, and she's so beautiful that - "

"Jackie –"

She _puts her finger to his lips to silence him._

"Shhh... And you're wondering, how can I open up to her, when everyone I have ever loved have abandoned me. Am I even worthy of love? Well...you are, Steven. You are.

_He looks at her for a moment with his elbows propped up on his knees and then reaches his fingers underneath his glasses to cover his eyes and starts crying_.

"It's okay Steven, it's okay. You know what, let it out. Let it all out."

"Ok." Hyde said while crying.

"It's ok."

_Hyde lifts his face to reveal he wasn't really crying and blows raspberries in her face. _  
_She calmly wipes spit off her cheek and then jumps off the car._

"Let's go home!"

"Oh c'mon, I'm kidding! No, this is, this is alright. We can hang out here for awhile, ok? God..."

_She walks around the car and joins him again, smiling._

"Here, have some of my pop."

_(She takes the soda from him.) _

"Sure."she said and grabbed his arm putting it around her soulders.

Hyde let out a sigh.

But this doesn't feel as grotesque as it should he thought.

Jackie took a sip from her soda and looked at Hyde. Hyde looked back from underneath his glasses. Jackie moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his. Hyde was shocked at first but then he kissed her back and she moved her hand to cup his cheek. After a minute the two pulled apart and looked at the ground.

That was the best kiss I've ever had she thought.

Who knew she could kiss like that? No wonder Kelso put up with all her shit. he thought.

"So did you feel anything?" she asked him.

Did I feel anything? Does this bulge in my pants mean anything to you? he thought.

"Umm… well… did you?" he finally asked.

"Well it was a good kiss. It was kinda weird, not like when I kiss Michael but…"

Hyde got pissed when he heard Kelso's name.

He turned around and pinned Jackie to the car, standing between her legs.

"Jackie I've listen to you bitch and moan about Kelso for too damn long. Kelso treated you like shit, he cheated on you, he humiliated you, so don't ever compare me to Kelso. I may be a conspiracy theorist, burn out, but I am more than he'll ever be. Secondly, yes I did feel something, and damn it if I didn't want to but I did, and I know you felt it too."

He looked at her with angry eyes, took off his glasses, and pulled her head to his. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, and Jackie moaned. Her moan made Hyde smile and he licked her lips until she opened them and he played with her tongue. Jackie moaned again and Hyde discovered how much he liked the sound of it. He tore his lips away from hers and looked at her breathing heavy and hair disheveled. She looked up at him, and not to be outdone, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to her. Hyde was taken aback by her boldness but regained his composure and started kissing her again while grinding his sex into hers. When Jackie felt his erection rubbing against her, and she broke her lips away from him and started gasping and moaning. Hyde took advantage of the situation and began to suck and nibble on her neck.

"Steven ," Jackie moaned his name.

That is my new favorite sound he thought.

"More Steven. More."

"If that's what you want babe."

He pulled his hands from her back and let them trail down her stomach and under her shirt, and he moved them up to her bra. With complete ease he undid her bra with one hand and went back to her breast and continued to suck her neck.

After a few minutes Hyde pulled her shirt over her head and licked his way down her neck to her breasts. He laved each one with his tongue and played with her left nipple before he sucked it into his mouth.

"Ahh" she gasped.

Michael never did that.

Hyde turned his to her right breast and gave it the same treatment he gave to its twin. Jackie could no longer handle the pleasurable agony he was inflicting on her breasts, and pulled his head to her mouth, kissing him hard when their lips made contact.

They kissed for several minutes, until Hyde pulled away.

"Jackie, if we don't stop now I won't be able to." He told her.

"Steven…I don't want you to stop."

He groaned.

"Jackie are you sure?"

She didn't answer him; instead she got off the car, took his hands, and pulled him into the backseat.

She laid down on the seat and pulled him on top of her. She pulled off his t-shirt and ran her hands down his chest, placing pressure on his nipples. He groaned softly.

She sat up and he took her skirt off, leaving her in only a pair of red panties.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

He kissed her again, gently this time, and she moaned again. His hands once again found her breasts and rubbed the hard nipples. After a few moments he brought his right hand down her stomach to her panties. He caressed her through the material, smiling at how wet she was. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her face as his finger wormed its way into her underwear. He gently pushed his finger in and out of her.

Jackie just looked at him, gasping and moaning, arching into his touch. He added a second finger, and his thumb rubbed her clit. Jackie panted and moaned his name again.

"Oh God Steven. So good. Don't stop. Don't stop please." She begged him.

"Not gonna stop Jacks. I want to hear you scream my name."

He sucked on her nipples, and rubbed her clit harder, fingers thrusting in and out of her at a frantic pace until he felt Jackie's inner muscles clamp down on his fingers.

"Oh God Steven, yes, yes. Steven!" She screamed as she came.

Her body shook, and he watched her come down from her orgasm. She looked at him and smiled.

"Steven, that was amazing."

He smirked. "Good to know, but Jacks I have a bit of a problem here."

Jackie smiled and moved her hands towards his pants. She undid the button of his jeans and pushed them down his legs. He pulled himself up slightly to kick off his shoes and his jeans.

"No underwear?" Jackie asked him.

"Nope." He replied.

When she looked at his erection and her eyes widened.

He's much bigger than Michael.

"Wow," she couldn't help but whisper.

Hyde smirked at her words proudly.

"Steven. Please."

With that one word he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked down at her face and she nodded. With her silent agreement he thrust into her.

He groaned as he entered her heat. She moaned as he entered her.

"God Jackie. So hot, and tight, and wet. So perfect."

She couldn't make any words so she just gasped and moaned.

Hyde knew that neither one of them would last very long so he thrusted hard and fast into her tight channel.

"Steven. Steven. I'm gonna…"

"Do it baby, come for me."

He slammed into her at an even faster pace, and moved his hand down to rub her clit.

"Steven!" She screamed his name as her muscles squeezed his dick.

"Jackie. Jackie." He moaned her name as he thrusted into her a few more times before he came, spilling into her.

He kept where he was a few minutes before he sat up, pulling her with him, to lay against his chest.

They both sat there, their breathing returning to normal.

"So that was a good thing right?" she asked him.

Hyde looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, that was amazing."

"Really Steven? I mean that was so new to me, and.."

"Wait what?" Hyde cut her off. "You and Kelso never?"

"No, we did. I just, he never. He never made me cum before."

Hyde looked at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"That is going to be a great burn." He said.

"So now what?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he responded confused.

"Well, I'm not a slut like Pam Macy or Laurie. I don't randomly have sex with guys, and I love you Steven. I want to be with you."

"Jackie, I know you're not a slut. I've never had a girlfriend before, I'm not that kind of guy. I don't really know what to do. I will probably screw up lots of times, and you won't like me sometimes."

Jackie looked like she was going to cry.

"But I'm willing to try for you."

"Really Steven? Oh my God!"

"You know you were right about one thing though, this was the best date ever."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So do you wanna go back to the barbeque?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I've got some major burns for Kelso."

She just smiled and snuggled against his chest.


End file.
